Talk:Hikaru Sulu (alternate reality)
Age Is there any actual evidence that this Sulu was born in 2237? Other characters, such as Bones and Scotty, are known to have the same birthdays as the Prime reality counterparts because they were born before 2233, but Prime Sulu wasn't, so his birthday could be different, just like Chekov's. Seems like we shouldn't include a birth year without some evidence. RS89 07:25, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Partner Actor just confirmed in interview that alternate Sulu has a husband and daughter (alternate Demora?) I'm not sure how the article should phrase that, given that by the 23d century such terms or even conceptual categories may have gone the way of the word "Negress" (as Uhuru told Abe Lincoln).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:04, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :Until the movie is released, we don't add anything to this page. :We can put stuff onto the page if it's cited to interviews/etc. There's already a note on him being gay as tribute to Takei on that article. -- sulfur (talk) 16:56, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::This has made mainstream news http://www.nbcnews.com/news/asian-america/sulu-married-gay-star-trek-beyond-report-n605311 which may warrant adding on the film page. 31dot (talk) 21:05, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :On top of this, turns out George Takei isn't fond of the idea re prime-Sulu. Then Pegg responded. This is turning into a whole thing.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:29, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :::As far as I can tell, Sulu's relationships with the young girl (apparently his daughter) and Ben (purportedly his husband) are not specified in canon; based on on-screen evidence only, Ben could, for all we know, be his brother, and the girl might be Sulu's young niece. In other words, we don't know who they are to Sulu at all (just that they are close to each other)... except for from interview footage with cast and crew. That info should therefore be formatted as bginfo. --Defiant (talk) 12:33, July 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'm sure there's something in the script that confirms this as well. --Jörg (talk) 13:20, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Resulting in some more bginfo. Would you happen to have access to the script? --Defiant (talk) 13:23, July 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::Nope. And to clarify: yes, this belongs in background info. --Jörg (talk) 13:26, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Thank you. :) --Defiant (talk) 13:52, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :::::Body language is informative as it can reveal much about a person. What does the body language of Sulu, Ben, and the young girl tell us about their relationship?--Memphis77 (talk) 14:06, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :::That they're emotionally close. Also, as people have said, Gene Roddenberry essentially stated that, by the 23rd century, the kinds of Human relationships and the barriers between them that we're familiar with in modern times will be completely changed. Thus, we can't assume that body languages we have in our present-day context would be the same then. Also, what someone sees as implied, often another person doesn't see, etc.; it's entirely subjective. So, what we need to rely on, for the purposes of this encyclopedic website, is objective sources, as much as possible. So the question comes down to... is the nature of their relationship in non-refutable dialogue, or any dialogue at all, for that matter? The answer is clearly no, it's not. Therefore, it's not canon. --Defiant (talk) 14:18, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :::The body language itself is canon, so we could canonically state that Sulu and Ben at one point affectionately held an arm behind each other's backs (for example). However, to look into it any more than that is veering away from what is technically canon. --Defiant (talk) 14:21, July 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::::This is a "producers intent" problem, which means it's kinda a toss up in how we handle it based on past instances. I'm strongly for the girl being Sulu's daughter, people generally don't keep pictures of "extended" family with them at their work station in the "military," but I have to agree that there isn't much shown in the film definitively making a case one way or another. I'm inclined to go with the producers intent here for both characters, even though I tend to agree with Takei on the issue(s) involved, but I can see how only reporting what was shown is a good way to go. It would help if there had been a kiss or some rings on those fingers. - 17:11, July 24, 2016 (UTC)